Hear My Wish
by MaxyInc
Summary: In the world, there are many wishes that people make.  One girl's wish was. “I wish to find one guy who will love me for who I am.” Follow Kagome on her adventures. Trying to become a knight and fighting for true love. Based on Tamora Pierce's knight book


Hear My Wish

Prologue

In the world there are many wishes that people make. Whishes for wealth, prosperity, love, life, and happiness were the most common wishes. People made these wishes on a regular basis and they would change by day depending on what people wish they had to make their lives easier for them.

For one girl it was a simple wish she would make again and again. She made this wish on her birthday, on shooting stars, on lucky pennies, on anything that she could find to wish upon.

"I wish to find one guy who will love me for who I am." What she did not realize was her wish was heard and someone decided to answer it.

The young woman now seventeen year old struggled to make it in the world. She had trouble with finding a job; she lost confidence in her self, and began to get depressed. She felt alone and that no one cared about her.

How wrong she was. For that one guy was always watching her; waiting for her. He could not reveal himself that was against the rules. But there was no rule saying he couldn't watch her. He did everything in his power to send her good luck. He would find many different boys who he thought would suit her and have them fall in love with her. Each boy was a bigger disaster than the last.

Some were not appealing enough. Others turned out to be rotten even if they seemed sweet at first. The list of flaws was too long to remember all of it. Boy after boy would either break her heart or she would leave them; breaking theirs. Her secret admirer and watcher never gave up hope that one day he would find the perfect boy for his earth princess.

Chapter 1

It was a nice summer day in late august. A chill, starting to set in at night, proving that autumn was close. The work year was just around the bend and Kagome and her twin brother, Souta, had just turned 17. This meant they were old enough to attend school. At school they would either learn a trade for business or learn to become a knight. Both paths of life were honorable.

Their mother had died at a young age and their father was constantly busy with work. He never paid any attention to the children. He did however have one request. That was for Kagome to become a lady like her mother was. This required Kagome to go to a convent where her teachers could help her learn how to sew, clean, cook, wash, and other frivolous chores woman were expected to know.

Souta on the other hand was to attend the king's castle to learn to become a knight. Thor, the town's black smith who looked over the children, hoped Souta would become strong so he could protect his home from the war. Of course neither of the children wanted the lives chosen for them by their elders.

Souta was much more fascinated with concocting potions than wielding a sword. He spent most days with the town's healer, Kaede, helping her to perfect the potions needed to heal the town's people. Souta was gifted with magic. He followed in his mother's footsteps, and had a real talent for it.

Then there was his sister, Kagome. Kagome also inherited magic from her mother. She however did not see the need to use it. Kagome felt it was better to rely on strength and endurance than try to cheat life with magic. Kagome's interest was not in the proper way to hold a fan but in the proper way to hold a sword. She would sneak out of her lessons in etiquette and practice fighting.

Thor had long ago gave up on teaching Souta anything about being a knight and switched over to Kagome. He taught her for years on how to be a knight. While Kaede taught Souta the proper way to wield magic and become a mage. Yet that was in the past. The children were now seventeen and had to obey their father's wishes. Or so Kaede and Thor thought, but Kagome being the trickster she was had other plans in mind.

"Souta, why not? Oh please!" Kagome begged her brother while giving him huge puppy eyes.

"No, there is no way in hell I'm doing that!" Souta yelled back at his sister trying to sound like his mind was made up when he was seriously thinking about the idea.

"Do you think he'll actually notice anything? Al he dose is work as long as one of us goes off where he wants us to go there's nothing to worry about!" Kagome tried to reason with her twin.

"You are nuts, absolutely insane! Do you really think we can pull off switching places? Thor and Kaede will recognize us immediately and we'll be shipped back." Souta replied with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair to calm him self.

"We'll I don't care! We have to try. Come on Souta this is our chance. We can finally decide something for our selves!" Kagome stated firmly. She wasn't about to let this go and give up on her dream.

"Argh! Fine already, but if we are caught I blame it all on you. I swear, with you as my sister I don't know how I've stayed sane for this long." Souta grumbled to him self slumping to the ground in defeat.

"Oh thank you Souta! You are the best twin brother a girl can have. I promise you won't regret this!" Kagome cried while running to go get packed.

"But I already do" Souta whispered as he to got up and walked off to get ready.

The next day came all too soon for Souta. His sister was already up and running around like an idiot getting ready. Kagome had already cut her hair to her brother's length. She smiled at her self in the mirror then ran to get dressed. She pulled out trousers and a louse white shirt made for boys to wear when riding. She then quickly ran off to pack her saddlebag. Throwing everything she could think of into it.

Kagome carried her jumbo pack to the stables and looked for Souta's horse. Even though Souta hated the idea of being a knight he had a natural talent for taming wild horses. Kagome would have to be careful with his horse because the horse really hated her and would try to throw her off if she didn't teach the horse who was boss. When Kagome got to the stables she immediately went to the horse. She knew the horse would not be fooled by her appearance. She was dead on. The horse immediately huffed and backed away from her. Kagome glared at the horse climbed over the fence and walked over to the horse.

"Listen to me you! I have to ride you all the way to the palace now you are going to cooperate or else I'll use force!" Kagome whispered at the horse and pulled its ear to make the horse come to her.

The horse eventually gave in after a few good tugs on its ear. Kagome sighed with relief and saddled up. She prepared herself and the horse for the long journey ahead. While Kagome was dealing with her problems Souta had others that were a bit more challenging. Souta sullenly walked over to his sister's cabinet and dug around till he found a dress. It was covered in dust and cob webs because Kagome never wore the stupid thing.

"Tell me why again I'm willing to wear a dress while Kagome is all happy?" Souta asked himself as he situated the ghastly thing on him.

He then proceeded to put his hair up in a head wrap so no one could see his hair was short. Next he waddled over to his bag and packed what he would need for his trip. When he felt satisfied with what he was bringing with him and made sure he didn't forget anything he waddled his way to the stables.

"I swear Kagome how do you walk in this horrendous thing" Souta complained to his sister when he saw her in the stables.

"I walk about the same way you do and that's why I don't wear it" Kagome said with a straight face trying to hold back her laughter at how ridiculous her brother looked. Souta glared and picked a nice horse to saddle up for his trip to the convent.

When the two were done they talked for a bit until Thor came to get them. Thor walked into the stables and checked both Souta's and Kagome's horses to make sure they were set up correctly. When he felt the horses met his standards he nodded his head to the children and let them lead their horses out of the stables to where Kaede and his horse were.

"This is it! Good luck to you Souta, don't come home until you're a knight." Souta said to his sister with a smile.

"And good luck to you Kagome don't you return till you have full control over your magic" Kagome whispered to her brother in a hushed tone as they walked their horses over to Kaede who smiled at both of them.

The twins gave each other quick hugs and go on their horses. Kagome lead her horse over to where Thor's was heading east towards the kingdom. Souta followed Kaede west towards where the convent was. Both secretly prayed that their protectors wouldn't figure out whom they were until after they had reached their destinations.

Kagome rode along side Thor. Managing to keep her horse in line so she appeared as if she were Souta. Thor seemed content and simply enjoyed the view and ride. The road was long and wide. There were many rocks and trees creating shadows over some parts of the road.

Thor's horse accidentally stepped on a snake that was hidden form view in a shadow. The snake hissed and freaked out the horse making it go wild kicking and rearing on its back legs. Kagome without thinking leapt forward off her horse to grab the reins. While Thor had dropped to the ground pulling the horse down so it would not hurt it's self.

Thor got up from the ground dusting him self off he then took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. He went straight to his horse checking to see if it was okay. After he checked everything and tied down all his gear he walked over to Kagome.

"Alright lass ye fooled me long enough. Why are ye here and not your brother?" Thor asked amused by the reaction he got form the said boy.

"Um well" Kagome started at a loss for words.

"So your either going to lie to me and say you are Souta or make up some very detailed story for me is ye?" Thor bellowed at Kagome.

"Alright jeez yeah I'm Kagome. Come on Thor did you actually think I was going to go off and become a lady?" Kagome said in a huff.

"I see you dragged ye poor brother into your twisted plot eh? Well we better get moving if we make good time we can get back home and switch you two up and still have time to make it to the castle in three days." Thor said getting on his horse and turning around.

"Hey we don't have time for anything but getting to the castle! You didn't even realize it was me until I showed my skills. Plus no one at the castle has met Souta they won't know who I am but a boy who is trying to become a knight." Kagome fought back.

"No this is ridiculous we must change this now. You do know the punishment for a woman knight is death don't ye?" Thor said as he took a drink from his canteen.

"Yes of course I do but if I go off to be a lady it will be just as bad as if I had died! I won't do it we are still going to the castle and that's final!" Kagome said while putting her hands on her sides in frustration.

"You're a stubborn lass I'll give ye that. Fine we'll do it your way. You would come up with another crazy plan if I don't let you do this." Thor replied as he turned his horse back around and waited for Kagome to saddle up.

Kagome smirked as she nodded her head to Thor. They then started their journey again heading towards the castle and every time Thor looked and Kagome to check on her he could see her glowing with happiness.

"Well so far so good" Kagome whispered to the wind as they continued to ride. Kagome and Thor rode for three more days before they got to the Kingdom. Kagome was awestruck by all the things there was to buy and see. Clothes of every fabric and color, jewelry made from all types of golds and silvers, and people of all shapes and sizes were crowding the small town.

"Watch ya purse lad" Thor called back to Kagome and as she looked to check her purse

Kagome saw a guy reaching for it. The boy was tall with a sleek body. He had his hair pulled up into a high braid and he smiled sheepishly when she caught him trying to take her bag. Kagome decided to put her purse into her shirt and kept riding towards the palace following the way Thor had taken.

The palace took Kagome by surprise. It was beautiful with its ancient carvings and royal look. Fabrics draped over railings and gold embedded every where. It was truly a breath taking sight. There were some soldiers practicing here and there and training equipment set up everywhere for new recruits to use. Kagome left her horse with the stable boys and followed Thor into the castle.

She was introduced to people who had recognized Thor from when he used to serve the king. A servant boy had taken her belongings from her saying he would bring them to her room. Kagome then followed Thor to a grand door that they entered and sat in seats provided in front of a beautiful wooden desk. The chair turned around and the man seated started to talk to them.


End file.
